Deliverance
Deliverance is an abandoned game by Pseudolonewolf. It features the ability to customise the main character. It was abandoned due to the fact that it was poorly designed, and was never planned from the start. Pseudolonewolf is going to remake it after finishing New Raider. Setting The story starts on a spaceship, though before Chapter 1, you come down to the planet Proteus. It is a normal planet, occupied by humans, with a temperate climate. The Lingons gave the planet knowledge of YALORT before they left, however, and Yalortism is the main religion on Proteus. Story Note: The story is incomplete, as the original game was abandoned. It is set to be remade in the remake. Introduction You start out as the child of the captain on a spaceship. They have been looking for a Cure for their sick Emperor. You sense a planet which you think just might contain the cure, and are sent down on a reconnaissance mission with two people: Kerah, a girl on your ship, and Quillon, a scientist on board the ship. When you get beamed down to the planet in Advent Woods, you find a lost temple, which you explore, but you get teleported out, all to different locations. Chapter 1: All Alone on an Unknown World Villageville You find yourself in the Yalortian Monastery where you meet Peregrin, who decides to help you on the quest to find your friends... you go to the town Villageville next to the Monastery, a very small town where nothing happens, ever. There a monk tells you about where your friends went, and this leads Peregrin to think one of your friends is in Quake Cave. After fighting your way to find her, there is no one there. Peregrin then says that they must travel further East to try to find his/her friend, and the only way that is currently possible is to become a Yalortian and pass through their marshes... Chapter 2: Become One with YALORT When the Hero and Peregrin go to Medium Priest Rem to become a Yalortian, he says that the Hero must first pass through an "Initiation Test", a dangerous test to prove that the Hero is worthy of becoming a Yalortian. Rem tells them to go to the Lost Monastery, filled with Undead Yalortians, to get some crystals. The party fights their way through to the crystals, and the Hero becomes a Yalortian Culting. When they reach the Crystal Marsh, the Player switches to playing as Kerah, the friend that the Hero was looking for. Chapter 3: From Another Perspective After you became an Culting, we switch to Kerah, who was warped down into the Bat Cave. She was confused, and talked to the people that was not there (the player and Quillon), and realized that all of her items excluding her armour was gone. She found a weapon, and battled her way through the bat cave into a part of Subprotaia, the land of Reptoids. After fightening the Wheel Bat, she became tired and fell asleep. Two reptoids found her, and took her home to Varanus, the city of Reptoids. They mentioned something about a Destined One. She asked about it and they told her about a Destined One who must find The Earth Crystal. They also explained that that is the only way up to the surface because the bridge over the Lava Lake was destroyed by humans. She walked to the Temple of Earth after letting the Spiritcaster/Spellcaster Tattoo join her and after he breaks the magic seal. Inside the Temple of Earth, she battled the Rock Mole guardian. After getting the Crystal, she walked over the Lava Lake and walked to the neighboring city Tropicia, which is a tropical area inhabited by humans. After talking to the chief of the city, she got permission to use a boat to go to Charleston, where the chief thinks Kerah's friends might be. She then says, "Wherever you are, player's name, I will find you." The chapter ends, and we switch back to the player. Chapter 4: Zombies!! You walked through the Crystal Marsh and then to the next city Aldea, but something was wrong. You walked towards the entrance, and Peregrin realized that the city was full of Zombies! You battled their way through the city part, and into the graveyard. There you met Aurelia, and you walked into the catacombs. While battling there, you had to fight The Zombie! and the necromancer Tattoo (Yes, the same Tattoo who served Kerah on her journey to find The Earth Crystal.) Then, Aldea became normal, and you talked to Lunus, Aurelia's father. He rewarded you with an Moonstone. You told him your story and quest, which is to find you friends. Lunus tells them that you had to go through the Barrier Woods to go to Tropicia. However, you can't walk through because the woods are too thick. He then says that the only way through is over it. Howewer, there are no spells in this city that can make you fly. Suddenly, he remembers something! There is a way, which is to get the Air Crystal from The Temple of Air. But, the way to the Temple is through Howlwood. He gives you the key to the magic door which is the barrier into the woods and the chapter ends after walking out of the city. Chapter 5: The Howling Winds You walked through Howlwood and, at the end, you only saw an dead end. However, a green wolf walked out of a secret passage to the left. You talked a bit, and came to Aru, the city of wolves! You walked into the chief's hut, and saw Ark, the green wolf who led them to Aru. You talked more and he said that the wolves have guarded The Air Crystal and none can use it. Finally, Ark says that it's possible to let you borrow it. however, he does not trust you with the Crystal and joins your party. (If you agreed to take Ark with you, you have to choose one of them to stay in the village.) After leaving a member behind, Ark tells you that there is a secret passage under the hut's left dreamcatcher. Through there, you entered the Topaz caves. You entered into the Temple of Air and battled the four Aeromancers so the seal to the Crystal will dispel. Then, you defeated the guardian Thundragryf and exited the caves. Chapter 6 (Incomplete): Pirates!! You go to Tropicia and talk with the chief. The chief tells you about Kerah and the mysterious leader. Since Kerah took the last boat, there are no more boats in Tropicia. Luckily, one of the people accompanying you tells you about Porton, a place with many boats. It can be reached by flying over a forest. When you enter Porton, Pseudolonewolf tells you that the game has ended for now. It will be extended in the future. That's it! You can also buy a house in villageville (which you can store iteams in) after you talk to the chieff in tropica See also *Fig Hunter Online External links *New Deliverance explanation blog post on Fig Hunter Category:Deliverance Category:Abandoned games Category:Deliverance